


we're all sleepless tonight

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FFXV AU, Gen, Grief, Minor Character Death, Minor Game Spoilers, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: kenma, crown prince of lucis, receives news of home.





	we're all sleepless tonight

**Author's Note:**

> original saso prompt thread [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9711890#cmt9711890)
> 
> *this work contains very minor game spoilers, like i think? the first chapter of the game?

They’re barely a week into their road trip when Hinata brings back the newspaper with an expression Kenma has never seen on his friend before. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hinata says, passing the paper to him. Kuroo and Bokuto are drifting over, concerned with the absence of a smile on the usually cheerful boy.

Kenma doesn’t need to ask why. It glares at him, black and white, in big bold letters from the front page.

**_Insomnia Falls._ **

Kenma drops the newspaper. Bokuto catches it, but Kuroo already has his hands on Kenma’s shoulder, leading him to the hotel beds before his legs give out. He’s aware of Hinata hovering closeby, wanting to help but not knowing how, and Bokuto, flipping open the paper to scan the details.

“The Empire took over the city,” he says, “Insomnia is under lockdown and civilians warned against crossing the Wall... Airships seen above the Castle, and—” Bokuto breaks off abruptly.

“And what,” Kenma says flatly.

Bokuto exchanges an uneasy glance with Kuroo. “And,” he says shakily, because even though as the Shield to the Crown Prince it was his duty to obey, he still wants to protect him from everything and anything. “Gunshots and fire erupted from the throne room, and the King and—and his men were declared dead.”

Kenma shuts his eyes, hissing softly. For once, Hinata is silent. Bokuto doesn’t try to crack a joke. Beyond the hotel windows, blue ocean and skinny palm trees wave lazily under the afternoon sun. Just moments before, they were planning on where to go next, what kind of photographs to take and send back to their families with the next postcard. Now everything seems cold and grey.

“M-Maybe they’ve got it wrong,” Hinata tries, but Kenma shakes his head.

“He knew,” he says, voice too low. He feels heavy. The bed dips as Kuroo settles down beside him, lifting an arm to brush against Kenma’s back in an attempt to comfort. Any other time, Kenma would lean into the touch, but right now, he doesn’t feel anything. “My father knew. That’s why he sent us away. This trip wasn’t a diplomatic meeting between Accordo and Lucis at all. It was running away.”

“Kenma, you know that’s not—” Kuroo starts, but Kenma turns away.

“He sent me away like a coward. Like I’m useless.”

“Kenma—”

Bokuto coughs nervously. “Um, not that it changes anything but, uh, this also says that the Prince of Lucis is declared dead, too...”

“So, th-that means they could have made a mistake!” Hinata turns his big round eyes on each of them, trying his best to lift the dreary mood. “You’re obviously not dead, Kenma, their info is wrong, so maybe you—your father, and-and Bokuto’s father—”

“They’re dead.” Kenma doesn’t raise his head. His tone doesn’t leave room for argument, and both Bokuto and Hinata flinch backwards. Kenma can’t find enough energy in him to care.

“I think,” Kuroo says, “it’s a good idea to get some food in us first. Then we’ll decide what to do with this... news. Okay?”

Bokuto nods. He tugs Hinata along, saying something about visiting the restaurant downstairs, and then they’re both out the door, leaving only stillness and miserable silence behind. Kuroo runs a hand down Kenma’s back, trailing from the nape of his neck to the bottom of his spine, then drifting back up. It’s a familiar motion, something he used to do when they were kids, hiding from the disapproval of their retainers or after a particularly tiring training session. 

“Hey,” Kuroo says. “Still with me?”

Kenma doesn’t reply. right away. He stares out the windows at the blue skies and picturesque view, and hates the world for a while. “Why didn’t he tell me?” he asks, but he doesn’t really want an answer.

“He wanted to save you.”

“But not himself? Or his people?”

“Maybe he couldn’t. Maybe he wanted you to.”

“Me?” Kenma finally turns to look at Kuroo. His eyes are burning and his throat feels itchy, but he glares up at his advisor, his friend. “How can he expect me to save Lucis? I can’t do anything. I can’t warp more than a few times without throwing up, some days I can barely even walk because of this stupid body, I can’t save anybody, let alone a whole kingdom—”

“Kenma,” Kuroo says. He takes hold of Kenma’s hands before they can scratch at his skin. “No one expects you to do this alone, you know? You may be the one chosen by the Crystal, but you’re not alone. You have us.” He leans in until he catches Kenma’s gaze again. “You have me, Kenma.”

The hotel room is quiet save for Kenma’s quivering breaths as he allows himself to fall into Kuroo’s arms. He still feels numb, but with Kuroo’s familiar warmth around him, he finds it just a little easier to breathe. Kenma closes his eyes.

“He didn’t let me say goodbye,” he whispers.

“I know,” Kuroo says, stroking his back again. 

“I wanted to show him Hinata’s pictures.”

“I know.”

“... I want to go home, Kuro.”

“... I know, Kenma. I know.”

(When Bokuto and Hinata comes back, arms laden with food, they find their Prince, now King at too young, curled up against his most trusted friend in a fitful sleep. None of them eat much as they try to figure out how to mourn in their own separate ways, but all of them stay. They stay, and wait for their King to wake.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me sobbing over both ffxv and kuroken @puddingcatbae on tumbl or tweeter


End file.
